Non-volatile memories have been used as memories in computers and portable information apparatuses. Recently, solid state drives (SSD) using NAND flash memory have gained in popularity for use in a computers as an alternative to using simply a hard disk drive (HDD). SSD is considered to have great potential for making inroads in areas of use traditionally considered as limited to HDDs.